Dragon Ball: Raditz and the Namekians
Author's Note: Dragon Ball: Raditz and the Namekians is an alternate story where Raditz, instead of being a Saiyan Warrior, is sent to Planet Namek as a baby. On the other hand, Kakarot (Goku) is kept as a Saiyan Warrior, and Tarble is sent to Earth. Turles is also in this story, as Kakarot's companion. The Seventh Tournament of New Namek Call to the Tournament Today was going to be a great day. Today, I would prove my stregnth in a tournament, and if I won, the Guru would open my all my stregnth capabilities. Right now, I was known to be one of the strongest on our planet. The only other person I know that could be my equal was Nail, Guru's hand guard. I am Raditz, the oddest occupant of our planet, Namek. I am eight years old, having arrived on this planet about eight years ago. When I came, I was only an infant, yet my purpose was clear: I was to kill all the Namekians. However, I landed on Guru's pire, crashing right in front of his abode. I was seized by Nail, who was just a kid at the time. I was raised by Guru, despite my anger and constant onslaught. Eventually, Guru was about to come to his wit's end, I accidentally fell of his pire. Nail went to get me, and by the time I was taken back, I was almost dead, for I suffered terrible damages to my head. Guru healed me, however. The brain damage I suffered at the young age caused me to suffer amnesia. I was raised from that point on, I was two at that time, without ever knowing of the events before. At the time that I became seven, Guru finally told me of my origins, that I was a Saiyan Warrior, a fierce race, and that I was sent here to kill the Namekians. I was unphased by this, I went along with my normal life, glad to be relieved of the terrible duty of a murderer. So anyways, today was the day of the Seventh Tournament of New Namek, a tournament held by Guru to celebrate the recovery of Namek from the climate change. The winner would receive Guru's awakening ability, opening their potential power. This could only be done once, so winners of the tournament can't re-enter. Now I walked into the entrance of the tournament, leading into a plain, circular ring made of stone. Moori, the elder of one of the clans, was already there, him being the official of the tournament. I looked at the other contestants. Snai, the younger brother of Nail, was there. Along with him, there was Descargo, Lians, Cargot, Lime, Guls, and Sglu. However, Nail was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Snai, do you know where Nail is?" I asked him. "Nail was meditating, he should have been here by now," said Snai. Suddenly, Nail came through the door. "Nail! Where've you been?" I asked. "I've been perfecting my newest, ultimate attack," said Nail. "This one will let me win the tournament, easily." "We'll just have to see about that, Nail," I replied with a smirk. "All contestants, please step up to the ring," said Moori. "The tournament will start momentarily." We all stepped up to the ring, aware of the few people in the stands, considering the lack of enough people to even fill the arena anymore. "I believe we all know the rules, but I shall explain them again. If you step out of the ring, or are knocked out, then you lose in the tournament. The use of magic is also prohibited, though ki is legal. Now, we shall draw lots to decide the match-ups. Nail, you may draw first," said Moori. Nail drew his card, pulling out a number 6. "Six, huh?" said Nail. "Snai, it's your turn," said Moori. Snai drew his, pulling out a 3. Following him was Sglu, with an 8. Next, Descargo pulled a 1. Lime came next, with a 4. Lians was next, with a 7. Cargot came afterwards with 5. Lastly, I was up with the last number, 2. "The first match will begin right away! Descargo and Raditz, please step up to the ring!" exclaimed Moori. First Match! Raditz versus Descargo! I stepped up there, facing Descargo. Descargo was always a bully to me, calling me the "Saiyan Outsider." This would be the time I finally got my revenge. "Good luck, Outsider!" taunted Descargo. "As with you," I said, coolly. "Fighters, let the Tournament, begin!" exclaimed Moori. Descargo rushed out at me, his arms out and flailing. I easily side stepped and kicked him in his back. "How long I've waited for this! Descargo, take my Double Sunday!" I exclaimed. The bright yellow blast blasted from my outstretched arms and into Descargo's flying body. "You fool! You expect me to be this weak?" exclaimed Descargo. He turned around in mid-air and caught the blast. "You're way too soft to ever be a true warrior, Raditz! Take my energy sword!" he exclaimed. He transformed my Double Sunday's energy into a long beam. He slashed it out at me, which I narrowly dodged. He sliced again, this time getting me in my left arm. "Aughh! You dirty little!" I exclaimed. In my right hand, I formed another energy ball, this one the color purple. I out stretched my arm to shoot the blast. "Fool's must die!" I exclaimed. Descargo was stricken straight in the chest, causing the energy sword to dissipate. "Y-You've gotten better, I must admit," said Descargo. "You have a few new tricks yourself. Sadly, though, it is time for you to lose!" I exclaimed. I rushed out at him, striking him in the chest again. I heard a snap as I broke some ribs. Descargo fell to the ring, knocked out. "Descargo is unconscious. Raditz shall move up to the next round!" exclaimed Moori. "The next match shall be Snai against Lime!" Second Match! Snai against Lime! Snai and Lime stepped up to the ring, ready to fight. "Ready, begin!" exclaimed Moori. Snai leaped out, sending his elbow into Lime's jaw. Lime, caught off guard, jumped up to evade more attack. Snai used this to his advantage, summoning his next attack. "Now, Light Cannon!" exclaimed Snai, blasting a huge beam of light and energy out at Lime. Lime took the energy head on, trying to blast back the blast. This was in vain, however, as he was run through by the blast. Lime fell, his right side covered in blood. "It appears Lime is knocked out! Snai shall move on to the-" started Moori, cut off by Lime. "Wait, I-I'm not done, not just yet," struggled Lime, holding his decimated right limb as he got up. "Lime seems to still be capable, the second match shall resume!" proclaimed Moori. Lime grabbed his right arm and tugged at it, pulling off the entire limb all together. Struggling, he grew it back, causing his energy to decrease. "Lime, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you," said Snai. "Are you kidding me? I trained my whole life for this, and I'm not about to lose in the first round!" exclaimed Lime. Lime began to charge up, summoning all his energy. "Wh-What is this? What power?" exclaimed Snai. "Get ready, Snai! My ultimate form, Giant Lime!" he exclaimed. Lime began to grow and grow to enormous proportions, until he almost took up the whole ring himself. "So, you learned to turn giant, huh? Sadly, that is an easy skill!" exclaimed Snai. He, too, began to grow, until the two were balancing on their toes just to stay in the ring. "So, which one of us will fall off first, huh, Lime?" asked Snai. "Why you little..." muttered Lime. He shoved Snai, as hard as he could, yet Snai just lept up and stood on his head. "What a dumb move, Snai!" exclaimed Lime. He grabbed his ankles and threw him to the grass. Snai, however, let out a blast from his mouth, launching him upwards. Snai then grabbed Lime's ankles, and threw him into the grass. Snai shrank down, as it was aparrent he won. "Lime has been knocked out of the ring! This match goes to Snai, who will advance into the tournament!" exclaimed Moori. "The next match will be Cargot against Nail! Fighters, please step forth!" said Moori. Cargot and Nail stepped up to the ring. The Third Match! Nail the Invincible versus Cargot! "This is the third match of the first round! Fighters, you may begin!" exclaimed Moori. Nail disappeared the second Moori said this. Afraid, Cargot began to look around for where Nail would appear. "I'm right here, Cargot!" shouted Nail, floating above Cargot about twenty feet above her with a huge white energy blast charged in his hands. "H-How?" asked Cargot, stunned. He put on a weak fighting stance and charged up an attack of his own. Right before Nail let out his attack, Cargot unleashed his attack, however instead of releasing his beam at Nail, he launched it down toward the ground. Cargot was launched upwards, where he kicked Nail in the face. Nail, surprised, released his attack in the opposite direction. Not willing to waste the attack, Nail whirled the attack around, catching Cargot in the deadly spiral. Cargot fell to the ground, yet he struggled right up seconds later. "You're a tough nut to crack, aren't you?" asked Nail. "I trained my whole life for this, I just can't lose now, in the first round!" said Cargot. "Fine, maybe I'll let you win, in the next tournament 9 years from now!" exclaimed Nail. He flew down and caught Cargot in the leg with a kick. Cargot's leg broke off from the sheer force. "AAAUUUUGHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Cargot in pain. "Sorry, but I have to win this tournament. You can come by in 9 years and face the runner-up, who will probably be Raditz," said Nail. "You-You dirty little-!" said Cargot, only to be cut off by being kicked through the chest and out of the ring by Nail. "I-It seems that Cargot is out of bounds ''and '' unconscious! Nail will move through to the next round. "I-I dis-disagree..." muttered Cargot. He hadn't touched the ground yet, rather he was sticking to the wall. With his one leg, he jumped back into the ring. In a struggling attempt, he grew back his leg. "I see you're a bit stronger than I would've guessed. Though you can grow your limbs back, what will you do about the hole in your chest? Your pierced organs will make you fall in a short time." "S-Save it. You d-didn't even p-pierce my organs, you st-struck too high," stuttered Cargot. "Cargot, don't try to do the impossible. Either give up here or risk your own life in this match," said Nail. "I m-made up my m-mind! I will be-beat you!" shouted Cargot, leaping out at Nail. Nail side stepped him easily, countering back with a punch to the back of his head. However, Nail only hit air, as Cargot had used the afterimage technique. "Wha-?" asked Nail, being cut off with a karate chop to the throat. Cargot then proceeded with rapid punches to Nail's stomach. Finally, Cargot finished off with a full power kick, knocking Nail to the end of the ring. "Heh, it all ends here, Nail! I will win this tournament and become the strongest Namekian ever!" shouted Cargot. "Now, Namiko Ray!" shouted Cargot, releasing a huge blast of green energy. "You fool, you honestly think you can beat me? Here's a taste of my power!" shouted Nail, releasing a blast of white energy. The two blasts collided, releasing tremendous energy and causing an explosion. Dust sweeped over the ring, hiding the results. Slowly, the dust settled, revealing the victor. "N-Nail has won the match and shall move on in the tournament!" cried Moori. Nail, was hunched over, gasping from the blast, while Cargot was laying in the grass. "Now, the next fighters shall be Lians and Sglu! Fighters, please step forth to the ring!" proclaimed Moori. The Final Match of the First Round! Lians and Sglu, 2 Unknown Fighters! Lians and Sglu stepped up to the ring. Sglu was an older man, who had apparently fought in the tournament and failed 69 years ago. He spent the last years training to become a Super Namek and win a tournament. Apparently, he claims to have achieved his goal and became the first Super Namek for after countless years. Lians, on the other hand, was a young teenager. This was his first year to enter the tournament. He claims that he has awoken all his hidden energy without the use of Guru. "Now, let the last match of the first round begin!" said Moori. Lians immediately jumped back to the end of the ring. Sglu had done the exact same thing. Then both of them charged each other will their elbow struck out in front. Both of them squared each other right in their chests. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate timeline Category:Gozon